


When I Say When

by sksdwrld



Series: So You Think You Can Kink [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, Bondage, M/M, Safeword Use, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go wrong in the middle of a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Say When

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspired by Foo Fighters 'Everlong.'

Merlin writhed on the bed and tugged at the restraints binding his wrists to the headboard as if he could pull himself away from Arthur and the intrusive toy filling his backside. Both wide and long, the sensation was just as intense as being fisted and he wasn't sure he had the tolerance for it tonight.

Arthur pulled the toy back, affording Merlin a few moments of relief before pushing it forward again. Merlin tried to arch away from it but it was nearly impossible with the way his legs were doubled, ankles bound to thighs.

"Nonononononono...." Merlin whined, feeling something inside of him flex in a way it never had before.

Arthur stilled and placed his hand on Merlin's lower back, it was warm and comforting but not enough to detract from the wrongness he felt inside of him. "Where are you, Merlin?"

Merlin wanted to please Arthur, wanted to slow things down, thinking maybe he only needed time to adjust. But when he opened his mouth to say 'yellow', what came out instead was, "Red, red, red!"

"Okay, alright." Merlin could tell from Arthur's tone that he was trying to keep it together but at the same time, slightly panicking. It was no good if they were both panicking. As Arthur slowly removed the toy from him, the sensation seemed to go on forever, leaving Merlin cold, clammy and wanting nothing more than to be in Arthur's arms.

Next, Arthur pulled at the bondage tape, trying to tear it before remembering that he couldn't. When Merlin twisted and whimpered, Arthur got up and went to Merlin's black bag, rummaging through it for a moment, and then just dumping the whole thing out. Returning, he cut Merlin out of the tape and then turned his attention to the buckles on Merlin's wrist.

"Fuck. Fuck, Arthur..." Merlin breathed as Arthur pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, petting and kissing him.

Merlin clenched experimentally and felt no abnormal twinge or pain, and when he touched his loose rim, his fingers came away glistening with only lubricant, no blood. He nodded and exhaled shakily. "I think so."

"What happened?"

"Too deep..." Merlin shuddered, remembering the way it felt.

"Sorry...did I hurt you? Are you okay? Should we go to the A&E?" Arthur pushed Merlin back to look at him.

"I'm okay." Merlin smiled hesitantly. "It was intense at first, but then it was just too much. We can try again another time if you want to."

"I don't know," Arthur frowned.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's chest where his heart was still thumping wildly. "We don't have to decide right now, numpty." He leaned forward to kiss Arthur and Arthur sighed, pulling him closer. Merlin shook his head in wonder before laying it onto Arthur's shoulder.

Even when things went wrong, they still felt right.


End file.
